1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine floats of the type used to construct floating moorage facilities, and more particularly, to a system for providing both mechanical and utility interconnections between such floats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine floats having a buoyant foam core surrounded by a concrete casing are commonly used to construct floating moorage facilities. Such floats are typically interconnected end-to-end to form a mainwalk. A large number of usually smaller "finger floats" project perpendicularly from the mainwalk, and individual boats are moored to these finger floats.
A variety of techniques have been used to mechanically interconnect the floats with sufficient strength to withstand wave and tidal action yet allow some relative movement between floats. One commonly used technique involves placing elongated wales along the upper side edges of the floats in a manner which bridges the gap between adjacent floats. The wales are typically secured to the float by tie-rods extending transversely through the float and projecting through the wales.
Another common technique for mechanically interconnecting marine floats is the use of post-tensioned tendons. In accordance with this approach, pairs of highly tensioned cables extend longitudinally through the floats, with the ends of the cables being anchored to the end floats.
The above-described mechanical interconnecting structures, among others, have been successfully used for many years. However, the mechanical interconnections are complicated by the need, in most cases, to provide utility service to vessels moored at the finger floats. Consequently, a utility interconnecting system is normally employed which is entirely separate from the mechanical interconnecting system. Commonly used utility interconnecting systems include utility troughs extending longitudinally through the floats which are covered by removable panels, utility conduits mounted beneath the wales extending along the sidewalls of the floats or by running utility conduits longitudinally on the upper surface of the float. While such techniques are satisfactory, the use of a mechanical interconnecting structure which is separate and apart from the utility interconnecting structure unduly increases the capital cost and installation expense of such moorage facilities.